heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Vermeil
__NOEDITSECTION__ }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:linear-gradient(180deg, #C9B171, #977640, #644718); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | Wonder |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Curiosity, nosiness |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Hydrogen |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Washed-out red |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | Border Collie |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | Far Too Young to Die -- Panic! at the Disco |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality | ENFP |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:linear-gradient(180deg, #C9B171, #977640, #644718); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | 12 (dragon) 25 (human) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Male |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | Newspaper reporter for the Pyrrhia Star |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | SkyWing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | Southern Sky Kingdom |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | Fulvous Sanderson (father) Garnet Sanderson (mother, deceased) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | Average SkyWing abilities, exceptional persistence (or annoyingness, depending on who you ask) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | Fire, a heavy camera and notepad |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | Mordancy |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | "Slow down? I'm a reporter, I don't slow down for anyone!" |} |} I've never so adored you I'm twisting allegories now Vermeil Sanderson is a young SkyWing reporter who lives in the Pyrrhian equivalent of the early 1900's. Cheerful and outgoing, he is known for being exceptionally good at what he does, and has a level of persistence when it comes to getting a story that can dip into the "annoying" level. I want to complicate you Don't let me do this to myself Description The first word that would come to mind at a quick examination of Vermeil is 'washed-out'. Unlike most SkyWings, and despite his name, his scales aren't splashed in bright crimson, orange or gold, instead taking on a faded, gray-brownish red hue over most of his body. On his legs and the tips of his wings and tail, it deepens to a sooty red-gray, which also marks a long darker stripe extending from his shoulders all the way down his back. His talons and face are also naturally smudged with a slightly darker version of this same color, giving him a constantly unkempt appearance. Vermeil's wings are equally dull, being colored in a creamy pale beige that lightens at the ends of their membranes. They are faintly striped with a light terracotta color, and the edges are slightly tattered in a few places. His underbelly is the same beige as his wings, fading to dull light red at the edges of each scale plate. He is also relatively small and skinny for a SkyWing, about a half head shorter than the average male of his tribe. This annoys him to no end and he often stands on his toes when he wants to talk to somebody. Vermeil is almost never seen without his battered, faithful plaid newsboy cap, which is slightly too big for him and which he has to push off of his face a lot. His clothing tends to be well-worn as well, and he usually wears a light brown vest over a plain white long-sleeved shirt. On most occasions, he also wears tall dark brown leather riding boots, which he likes because they make him seem slightly taller. I'm chasing roller coasters I've got to have you closer now Personality wip Endless romantic stories You never could control me History wip Well, I never really thought that you'd come tonight While the crown hangs heavy on either side Relationships wip Give me one last kiss while we're far too young to die Far too young to die Trivia wip Category:Characters